It is well known that aquarium-type tanks are often used to house lizards, snakes, ferrets, and the like as well as fish. Tanks so used require covers to prevent the unwanted egress of the inhabitants as well as to prevent unwanted entry of animals or humans, particularly children, thereto.
In addition to the above-mentioned copending application, which is parent to the instant to the instant application, applicant is also the owner of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,576,115; 5,000,117; and 5,005,522 and copending U.S. patent application Nos. 205,311 and 393,575, in which are described several tank covers which have been found to be quite useful and widely accepted by consumers.
An important feature of an effective animal tank cover is that it should fasten securely to the tank so that animal inhabitants thereof cannot manipulate themselves and escape, while as the same time preventing unwanted access to the tank by animals or humans from the outside, but still allowing limited access to the tank without the need to remove the cover for purposes of providing food and/or water to animals inhabiting the same. However, such a cover should also be easily and quickly removable so the inhabitants can be removed for purposes of cleaning the tank as well as reducing the time during which the animals would have the opportunity to escape and which is also structured to permit light and air to freely pass into and out of a tank with which it is employed.
The present invention fulfills such needs.